You're mine, right?
by FluffleNuff
Summary: It's been two years, and Go Minyo has finally returned to Seoul. Coincidentally, Kim Dong Joon has finished his National Service. Hwang Taekyung was sure that Minyo would come running back to him, but what happens when he finds out he has stiff competition?


**A/N: **Anyone else love seeing a jealous Taekyung? I know I do :P Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please put up with me using a few Korean romanisation words here and there, I'll provide an index at the bottom (but I doubt you Korean drama lovers need it)!

* * *

The idol waited impatiently at the airport, anxiously pushing up his sunglasses and pulling down the hood of his jacket. The disguise seemed to be working, he didn't have any screaming girls hoarding around him, but it was also making the security personnel at the airport keep an eye on him. Where was she? Was she always this tardy? Her flight was meant to arrive at 8.00am, and he had woken up early just to dress nicely and groom himself well, yet it was 9.30am and still no sign of her. Shouldn't she be rushing back, excited to meet him? What was taking her so long? He sighed, then looked around at the others who were waiting for the arrivals. There were children fast asleep in their mother's arms while waiting for their fathers to arrive, Parents looking out for their children, girls waiting for their boyfriends and vice versa. It was sweet to see such a look of anticipation on everyone's faces as they watched the glass doors carefully for any sign of their loved ones arriving. He caught sight of a well-dressed young man in a suit with a huge bouquet of roses in his hand, peering anxiously into the arrival hall. Hmm, perhaps he should have brought flowers. Nah, Minyo wasn't that kind of girl. With that thought, he suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure walking towards the glass doors.

Her face was still as bright and happy as it always had been, and her mannerisms seemed unchanged. She walked with her head held down, peering through her fringe, a cheeky yet genuine smile appearing on her face occasionally as she clumsily hurried her way out. Her hair had grown out to shoulder-length, cascading out in waves, framing her round face and giving her an overall more feminine appearance. Taekyung didn't realise how much he missed her until his heart started pounding in his ears as he looked at her. He was completely smitten. Then again, hasn't he always been?

"Go Minyo!" Taekyung's ears perked up at the manly voice that didn't belong to him. What? Who? Who had the nerve to call her with such... excitement while he was just standing a few meters away? He looked at the man standing in the formal suit, and his eyes widened in recognition. No way. Kim Dong Joon?

His face was one of pure disbelief when Go Minyo hurried past him, face lighting up when she identified Dong Joon, who shyly handed over his bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you, Minyo. I got 100 of them."

Taekyung clenched his fist as Minyo blushed and happily received the flowers.

"Wow! How'd you even get a hundred roses? Kumawa, oppa!" She said, beaming up at Dong Joon. Oppa? **Oppa**?! Taekyung was baffled beyond disbelief. He was still 'Hyung-nim' or 'Hwang Taekyung-ssi' to Minyo, but after receiving flowers from some random guy whom she hasn't seen for a while, he's immediately promoted to _Oppa_?! He had to step in.

"How about we go and get lunch?" Dong Joon asked suddenly, halting Taekyung's hurried steps towards the pair. Lunch. Ha. At 10am in the morning. Sure Kim Dong Joon, sure.

"Sure! I'd like that!" Minyo chirped happily.

"Go Minyo. Isn't there someone _else_ you should be wanting to eat lunch with?" Taekyung's voice seemed to shock Minyo, and she spun around.

"Taekyung-ssi!" She exclaimed happily, rushing up to hug him. Taekyung reveled in Dong Joon's horrified face. _She may have called you _Oppa_, but she didn't hug you, did she? _He thought triumphantly.

"Let's all eat together, then!" Minyo decided, grabbing hold onto each of their hands. "C'mon, let's go~!"

* * *

She couldn't be serious. Two years. Two years he had waited for her and the first thing she does after seeing him was drag him to a streetside restaurant with another guy. She had got to be kidding.

"How was life in Africa?" Dong Joon asked, smiling at her. Taekyung looked at Dong Joon in disbelief. _Umm? Hello? My girlfriend, not yours, so hands off?_ He thought angrily._ I should be asking that question._

"Well, it was different to say the least. Very, very inspiring though! I learnt so much just being there!" Minyo's eyes lit up as she recalled her many experiences in Africa with a big smile on her face. She talked dreamily about experiencing nature first-hand, and helping out the kids in Africa, all the while learning to appreciate the many luxuries that they had here in Seoul.

"Well, I was missing one luxury from my life..." Dong Joon said shyly, blushing as he looked at Minyo.

_That's it._ Taekyung stood up and slid onto the bench next to Minyo.

"I've missed you." He said sweetly as he put his arm around her shoulders, smiling at her. Minyo blushed and tried to wriggle out of his grip, embarrassed. Taekyung smirked at Dong Joon who looked distraught. Somehow, Minyo managed to remove his hand from around her shoulders and shifted slightly away from him. Dong Joon perked up, and Taekyung furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Minyo acting this way?

Could she actually have feelings for Dong Joon and didn't want him to get the wrong idea? No way. There was no way. Minyo was crazy about him.

Right?


End file.
